


Stolen

by jadawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Scheming, but no ones actually homophobic, but thats not his fault, cus oikawa tricks hinata quite a bit, kageyama is just a dumbass, oikawa wants payback n has a terrible way of going about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites
Summary: Oikawa wants to beat Kageyama head to head in at least one thing. And if it means stealing some short red-headed shrimp with a negative IQ away from him then so be it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 35
Kudos: 212





	1. Payback

**Author's Note:**

> the small dashes that sometimes appear between paragraphs mean it’s switching POV. sorry if that’s confusing but that’s just the way the story came out of me when i was writing

“I want payback, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa declared as he began to change out of his uniform.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “For what, Tooru? We won the game, and it’s just practice. They have taken nothing from you, you don’t need to get payback.”

“Did you see little chibi-chan with our Tobio?” Oikawa said with a dark gleam in his eyes, “He’s smitten. He won’t admit it to himself, but he has emotions for the shrimp.”

“And what does his love life have to do with us?” Iwaizumi said as he snatched off his jersey.

Oikawa scoffed, “Keep up, Iwa-chan. This is the first time our little Tobio has cared about anything except for himself, and volleyball. He’s developing emotions for the first time ever.”

“You make him sound like a sociopath,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he slipped on his t-shirt, “So what if he likes the shrimp, yeah he’s a little late but big whoop, he’s learning about the human emotion of horny. I honestly want nothing to do with it.”

“You see, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, ignoring Iwaizumi’s distaste, “Romance and affection are one area where I have miles more experience. Little Tobio maybe be a volleyball prodigy but he knows fuck-all about human emotions.”

“And you’re so in tune?” the shorter mocked.

Oikawa pouted, “I am very in tune with others emotions. I just tend to not care about them unless it benefits me.”

“That’s so much better.”

“Iwa-chan, listen~” Oikawa whined, “I’m gonna snatch the shrimp from under Tobio’s nose.”

“What are you gonna do, Tooru? Fuck him?” Iwaizumi asked rhetorically. 

“That’s the plan,” Oikawa said as he finished dressing, “but I’d settle for covering him in hickeys. Just something that marks him enough to send a clear message to Tobio.”

“Tooru, wait a minute!” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arm as he left the room, “I was just kidding! You can’t take the kids virginity just to get back at somebody else. Your fight with Tobio is not his fight. Are you crazy?!”

“Crazy in love, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa assured, before his face slipped into a smirk, “At least that’s what Hinata is going to think.”

“You don’t even know if he’s into guys, Tooru, use your sense.”

Oikawa loosed a harsh laugh, “have you seen the boy? He thinks his female manager is cute but let’s not act like he doesn’t stare when he sees Tanaka shirtless. His sexuality is whoever is pretty, and look at me. I’m just his type.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “This feels messy, Oikawa. But knowing you, if I’m not there to hold your reigns, you’re gonna make the situation a hundred times worse.”

“Iwa-chan is so unfaithful,” Oikawa whined, but they smirk on his face didn’t match at all. 

-

Hinata was shocked, to say the least, when Oikawa messaged him. When he received his text, it created a lot of reactions. The bitterness of losing, the frustration of improvement, the surprise at having being noticed, and the absolute awe of having access to The Great King. Hinata, always the optimist, forewent skepticism and eagerly responded to his messages. 

Oikawa: 

Hey Hinata, this is Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai! I just wanted to say you really stood out during the game, you have a lot of potential. 

Hinata: 

Thank you!!! You’re a great player too!! You’re serving is like, awesome and super powerful!! 

Oikawa: 

Oh, thank you. That is very kind.

Hinata: 

No problem :) Karasuno is going to beat you next time, though!

Oikawa: 

Oh, is that so, little chibi-chan? Well if you’re planning on beating us I’m sure you’re aware you have quite a bit more training to do? 

So why don’t you let me set for you sometime, it’s good to practice with more than one or two setters.

Hinata froze, struggling not to squeal like a fan girl in his bed. It was late, and if he woke up Natsu his mom would kill him. Still, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Getting a toss from someone like Oikawa, The Great King, when Kageyama barely tolerated him seemed impossible. But here, this chance had fallen into his lap. Hinata didn’t know how to say no. He felt his phone vibrate once more. 

Oikawa: 

Chibi-chan? If you don’t want you can say no. I don’t want to pressure you.

Hinata:

No! that’s not it! I would love if you could set for me! Anytime is great, actually!! Thank you!!

Oikawa: 

Would this weekend work for you? The sooner the better, right?

Hinata: 

Yes, of course!!! Thank you so much!!

-

Oikawa couldn’t believe how easy it was. The shrimp was so trusting you could convince him the sky was yellow. He’d easily agreed to meeting him in a court that Saturday, and had sounded excited even. Oikawa has half a mind to not show up, but then realized that would only hurt Hinata, not Kageyama, and so was completely pointless. It made more sense for him to appear trustworthy and caring. Also, Iwa-chan made him promise to be nice, or he’d tell Daichi.

However, Oikawa was still excited. He was used to fangirls falling at his feet, but Hinata was new. He respected Oikawa but Oikawa doubted he would bend to his will. It was great. 

He tried not to overthink it. Pushed it to the back of his brain with an alarm for Saturday. And when Saturday came, the he’d come out, guns blazing. Hinata wouldn’t know what hit him. 

And when Saturday came, Oikawa did just that. He took a little bit more pride in his workout attire that day. Shorts that were just big enough to not qualify as ‘too short’ and a slightly tighter shirt. Nothing major, really; but enough to fluster someone like Hinata. Besides, volleyball wasn’t exactly a contact sport, so Oikawa would need a little help. 

When he showed, only slightly late,Hinata was already there. Oikawa smiled and the smaller boy smiled back.

“Afternoon! I was worried you might not show up,” he said, pitifully open with his concerns. 

Oikawa checked his watch, “I’m only 5 minutes late.”

“I know but I got here half an hour early so I could warm up before you came but then I started overthinking and got worried,” Hinata admitted, “but you’re here now! So everything is fine!”

“So you’ve already warmed up?” Oikawa asked, and Hinata shook his head.

Oikawa smiled, “Well that’s fine. We can warm up together?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“And since I have to be pretty thorough with my warm ups, it might give you some tips on warming up. Even small stuff like that can make a better player.” 

“Oh, of course.” Hinata nodded sagely.

Oikawa knew the smile that spread on his face seemed friendly, but it came from the fact that he knew Hinata had fell for his trap. Halfway through stretches Oikawa tutted, gaining Hinata’s attention. 

“Chibi-chan, you need to improve your form,” Oikawa said, standing up. They’d been reaching their toes, and Oikawa knew it was the perfect position, “Because you’re a bit shorter, it’s easier for you to touch your toes, but it also means it’s easier for you to do it incorrectly. Can I help?”

Hinata nodded, and Oikawa made his way over. He placed one hand on the short boy’s waist, the other centered on his back. The boy tensed at Oikawa’s grip.

“You need to bend from your waist, not your back,” he pushed his thumb into others back and he bent as told. So obedient.

Hinata was flexible, and easily almost bent in half. It drew the hand that Oikawa had on Hinata’s back down, drawing Oikawa forward. He bent over slightly, to accommodate the space, but Hinata was really so tiny. 

“Sorry for my proximity,” Oikawa said, not feeling particularly apologetic. 

“It-it’s okay,” Hinata barely managed to choke out, “Am I doing this right?”

“Almost, just straighten your back, and you should be able to go even further,”

Oikawa instructed, and Hinata followed suit. The end resulted in Oikawa being almost doubled over Hinata as he kept his hands in place, “Good. You’re short, and very flexible, so you can go much further than just touching your toes.”

Oikawa smoothed his hand down Hinata’s back softly, and felt the boy’s muscles tense, “Do you feel the burn?”

-

Hinata may have had a heart attack the moment Oikawa’s words dipped from his mouth in that low tone. He became suddenly aware of the heat in his body. Was he overreacting? Or was Oikawa doing this on purpose? Hinata was plenty used to being bonked and slapped on the back and even thrown, but he couldn’t recall anytime someone had placed their hands softly on his body and just Kept Them There. It was foreign in an exciting way, but Hinata wasn’t sure how to handle it. Or even if he needed to handle it. 

Oikawa was famous amongst girls, not boys, so he probably didn’t even like boys. Meaning there was no way he liked Hinata, these were just friendly touches. Oikawa was just a hands on instructor and Hinata needed to stop being horny about it. It was unfair to him to waste his time like that.

“Hinata?” Oikawa brought him back.

“Oh, yeah. I feel the stretch.”

Oikawa removed his hands from Hinata’s body, and Hinata wished he didn’t miss them, “Good. Don’t forget that.”

Hinata nodded but the main thing that stuck in his head wasn’t stretch rules, it was how the heat of Oikawa behind hi had felt, and he maybe didn’t perform his best. He performed even worse when Oikawa decided to take his shirt off, and felt immensely guilty about it (inbetween gawking). Luckily, Oikawa was super sweet about it, blaming it on fatigue from stress. 

By the end of the afternoon, Hinata felt as if he’d only improved slightly, and felt guilty. He apologized to Oikawa, and received the blessing of ‘Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be on top of your game next time.”

“Next time?!” Hinata was incredulous, Kageyama was nowhere near Oikawa’s level of patience. 

“Yeah, this is practice for me as well, so I don’t mind, and you’re a good spiker. So whenever you’re free, message me and we can meet up,” Oikawa said, patting Hinata. 

Hinata spoke before he could think, as usual, “What about next weekend, then?”

“Aren’t you the eager beaver?” Oikawa chuckled, and then continued as Hinata began to sputter, “I like it. It shows dedication. How about saturday?”

Hinata nodded, “That’d be great.”

Oikawa returned the gesture before they parted ways. Hinata sat in awe of his luck. 

He could barely keep his mouth shut at practice, and didn’t really, about how he was practicing with a setter from one of top eight teams in the prefecture. Kageyama scolded him for so easily trusting Oikawa but Hinata knew it was just because Oikawa intimidated him. Sure Oikawa was tall, and good at volleyball, and attractive, with a really nice voice, but that doesn’t mean he’s super intimidating. 

However, Hinata’s buzz is killed when he realizes he’s going to have to spend the next month studying for finals. 

-

When Oikawa recieves Hinata’s apologetic message, he’s unsure how to handle the curveball at first. But always one to be smooth in the recovery, he finds a simple solution. 

Hinata: 

And I’m good at volleyball but not so good at school, so all my extra time has to go into studying if I want to make it to the camp.

Oikawa:

No problem. If you want we can in spend our time that was supposed to be volleyball on studying. 

Hinata: 

You’re good at school?!

Oikawa:

Why are you shocked, Chibi-chan? I’ve got it all, smart strong and sexy.

Oikawa knew he was just egging Hinata on, but it was so fun to see the small boy get flustered. However, he just ignored Oikawa’s comment. 

Hinata:

Well if you don’t mind then I’d be thankful for your help!

Oikawa:

No problem :) I’ll pick you up from the train station and then we can go to my house. 

Hinata:

Can’t wait!!!

Neither could Oikawa, really. 

-

Hinata can barely keep his feet on the ground, he’s so excited. Oikawa-senpai (Oikawa gave him permission to say that now!!!) was so nice, he was glad to have such a genuine opponent. He was similar to Kenma. Everyone within a five-mike radius heard about Hinata’s study plans.

However, most were wary. Ya hi being the only one who completely matched his energy. They didn’t really share the same excitement, all wondering why someone as self absorbed as Oikawa would bother with Hinata. It was slightly insulting, but Hinata refused to let it bother him. Until Daichi pulled him aside. 

“Hey, Hinata! Can we talk for a second?” Daichi waves him over after practice. 

Hinata bounded over, “Yes, senpai?”

“I know you’re excited about studying with Oikawa, and I’m glad you’re making friends but, be careful, right?”

Hinata cocked his head, “Careful? We’re just studying at his house.”

“I know, but Oikawa is a strange individual. He does things for reasons that he doesn’t tell you, whichcan be dangerous for someone like you because...” Daichi trailed off as Hinata grew more confused. He cast his eyes toward Suga, pleading for help. 

Suga swept in, “What Daichi is trying to say is that it’s quite common for Oikawa to have unspoken, ulterior motives. And these motives may not always have your best interest in mind. So we want you to be cautious around him.”

Hinata blinked twice, and then nodded, “I think I got it. Oikawa’s not a bar person, but he is sneaky. I’ll keep that in mind!”

And then he was waving goodbye, trying to catch up to Tsuki to beg for another study session. Hinata didn’t catch the two pairs of worried eyes that followed him. 

On the day of, Hinata found he was a little nervous. He didn’t understand why, but he suspected it may have been about being so close to Oikawa again. Last time they’d been constantly moving, no time for any prolonged contact. But this was studying, sitting still, and they’d have to be near each other. Hinata couldn’t understand why his heart was racing. 

As Oikawa promised, he met him at the train station and walked him to the Oikawa residence. It was shockingly empty for a house so big. It was genuinely so big. 

“Your house is huge, senpai!” Hinata exclaimed and Oikawa laughed. 

“I never really noticed. I know it’s not small but I really wouldn’t say huge. Iwa-chan’s house is bigger,” Oikawa stated and smiled as Hinata’s jaw dropped. 

Hinata, so caught up in the idea of a larger house, didn’t register the fact that Oikawa had led him right up to his room. 

It wasn’t until he heard the click of Oikawa shutting his bedroom door behind him that Hinata grew flustered, “Your room?”

Oikawa shrugged, “I just figured it’s more comfortable up here, and all my books and notes are in here.”

Hinata nodded, embarrassed. Of course, there was a completely logical reason for them being alone in Oikawa’s room when the rest of the house was empty. Oikawa wasn’t trying to seduce him. 

-

A part of Oikawa was slightly surprised at how easy it was to trap Hinata. The boy made no objections when Oikawa sat down right next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Even when Oikawa slid his legs next the boys. He flushed, but made no objections. Oikawa fought back a smile. 

During a break, Oikawa decided he would push a little harder, “I’m glad you let me tutor you, Chibi-chan. I was worried you wouldn’t trust me outside of volleyball.”

There was a small spark of something in Hinata’s eyes, but it passed before Oikawa could identify, “Obviously I could trust you. Your school is a private academy right? You have to be smart to go there.”

Oikawa gave a soft chuckle, “Not like that. I’m sure quite a few people on your team have told you I’m an untrustworthy person. Probably your captain, and Kageyama the most though.”

There was the flash again before Hinata stumbled, “W-well, yeah, they’re not your biggest fan, but I think that’s just because Daichi-senpai realizes you’re a strong opponent on the court. In Kageyama’s case, he’s pouting about me coming here half because he doesn’t like you and half because he has to study with Yachi by himself. He’s awkward around girls, oh I probably shouldn’t have told you that.” Hinata was rambling, trying to put a salve on Oikawa’s feelings assuming that he’d hurt them. Oikawa thought it was sweet, “B-but I trust you because I know you’re not a bad person.”

Oikawa smirked, and rested his hand on Hinata’s thigh, “Then what type of person am I, chibi-chan?”

He could feel Hinata crumble under his touch.

-

This was flirting, right? Hinata was sure this was flirting. Oikawa’s voice was low and his hand was warm on his thigh and also creeping up and his face was right there. Hinata didn’t answer the question but placed his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. He could feel his cheeks burning, but didn’t back down. 

He made deliberate eye contact with Oikawa, stopping the older boy in his path, before he closed his eyes and leaned up, hoping this wasn’t a mistake. 

Oikawa pressed their lips together softly, waiting for Hinata’s response. Then after he felt Hinata’s pressure, he swallowed him whole.

At least that’s what it felt like, Oikawa was powerful in every move. He had one hand splayed across Hinata’s stomach, the other with a firm grip on the nape of Hinata’s neck. It washed over him like a wave, the heat of it all. He felt himself grappling at Oikawa, suddenly bursting with energy. Oikawa responded in earnest,hand creeping up Hinata’s torso, alighting Hinata. He felt a warmth in his groin that felt foreign in this context. 

He pulled apart in shock, panting. Oikawa furrowed his brows, “Are you okay?”

“You’re flirting with me,” Hinata blurted, shocking Oikawa further. 

Oikawa laughed, “Yes. I am. Although that was a bit more than flirting, just now.”

Hinata flushed, “I know what kissing is. I’m just shocked. You’re pretty.”

“I know right,” Oikawa gushed, “but you’re attractive too, Hinata. You have pretty hair and pretty eyes, and your small body is suprisingly built. You’re quite fuckable.”

Hinata awed at how such words could leave Oikawa’s mouth with no difficulty. He didn’t really know how to handle it, so he ignored it, “I thought you liked girls? You always have a crowd following you?”

“Well, they’re cute,” Oikawa shrugged, “but I have always been drawn to boys as well. And after playing against you, and seeing you play... I was drawn to you.”

Hinata was flustered, “I’m flattered but I’m very short, and inexperienced and just... are you sure?”

Oikawa flattened his palm against Hinata’s stomach, “I’m very sure, Shoyo.”

Hinata felt his adrenaline rise as he bounced up, almost imbalancing Oikawa. If Oikawa wanted him, then Oikawa was going to get him, full force, no holds barred. 

They didn’t do much studying that night.


	2. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama reacts to Hinata’s relationship with Oikawa... and boy does he react. Also baby and mama hinata!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this chapter wasn’t meant to be this long but I couldn’t figure out how to cut it down without making it seemed more rushed and messy than it already was. Have fun reading!!

The next week at school, Oikawa flounced with a rather pleased smile floating on his face. Iwaizumu didn’t like it one bit. 

“Do I even want to know what you got up to this weekend?” Iwaizumi said over lunch. He wasn’t completely clueless, he knew about Oikawa’s progress; knew about his plans of seduction during their study session. But Oikawa hadn’t told him about how successful they were.

“Probably not, with how anti-fun you are,” Oikawa remained ambiguous.

Iwaizumi sighed, “Just please don’t take this boys virginity? Can I ask that of you?”

“Well,” Oikawa shrugged haughtily, “I already became his first.”

Iwaizumi punched him, “Are you kidding me?!”

“Ow, Iwa-chan! You’re so rough! I meant kiss, I was his first kiss!” Oikawa moaned, rubbing his arm.

“You know what you made it sound like.” Iwaizumi remained guiltless, “And that’s all you two did? Kiss?”

Oikawa nodded, “Poor little chibi-chan wouldn’t have been able to handle much more than that. I’m quite sure he left my house with a boner.”

Iwaizumi frowned, “I don’t like this, he’s just a kid. He doesn’t know about relationships or stuff like that.”

“I wouldn’t be too concerned,” Oikawa promised, “He was a fiesty little thing, I’d say he knows enough.”

“Ugh, stop there. I do not want details,” Iwaizumi scrunched his face. 

Oikawa leaned in, “Are you sure, Iwa-chan? Because, you know, I found out that he makes this adorable little gasp when you-“

“I said shut up, shithead!” Iwaizumu threw his empty box at him. Oikawa tried to act like it hurt less than it did. 

-

Surprisingly, Hinata was pretty quiet about his study session. His teammates were slightly shocked, but after he’d assured them he was fine, they let off. Except for Kageyama. 

“You’re lying,” Kageyama declared once more as the boys ate their lunch outside.

“I’m not,” Hinata assured. 

“You’re lying,” Kageyama muttered as he helped Hinata practice recieves.

“I’m not,” Hinata promised, sighing as the distraction made him mess up. 

“You’re lying,” Kageyama grumbled after Hinata had hit his monster set. 

Hinata ignored him. 

“Why are you lying?” Kageyama asked after practice as they walked down the path. 

“Why does it matter?” Hinata retorted, with half a mind to jump on his bike and leave Kageyama behind. He knew he wouldn’t. 

Kageyama stumbles on his words for a minute. He wasn’t quite sure why it mattered. He just knew something deeply unsettled him about Hinata’s nonchalance, especially when it came to Oikawa. 

“It just matters, okay,” he admitted, “I know something happened that you’re not telling me about, because you tell me everything, even if I don’t want to hear it! And being as it’s been almost 72 hours and you have yet to give me a detailed play-by-play of what happened at Oikawa’s house, something’s wrong. And if something went so wrong as for you to not tell me about it, then it must’ve been unimaginably horrible. So why are you lying, dumbass? You know you suck at it.”

Hinata furrowed his brows, “I’m not a dumbass and you’re wrong! Nothing went bad! Oikawa told me he liked me and we kissed, that’s all!”

Kageyama was dumbfounded, “That’s all?? Are you kidding me? Don’t make it seem like less than it is! You’re making out with the enemy!” For some reason, something felt terribly wrong about the idea of Oikawa kissing Hinata. It felt like someone was speaking backwards, and he couldn’t really understand what he was saying. 

“Don’t make it sound so gross, Kageyama! Oikawa is not the enemy, he’s just another team we have to play and beat,” Hinata said, trying to sound level-headed but his face was already flushed. He hated his red-hair. 

“I’m sure that’s what you think, but you’re even more of an idiot than I thought if you think that’ll work out,” Kageyama stated, “What happens when you have to play against him?”

“Then I’ll give it my best, like I always do, Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, “I’m not an idiot, I know there needs to be a boundary, okay!”

“Oh, do you know about boundaries? Because you’re making out with a guy you barely know!”

Hinata was fuming, “I know him! Just because I wasn’t on his team for year and I didn’t worship him doesn’t mean I don’t know him.”

Kageyama gawked at the low blow, “No, it means exactly that. It means you don’t know how manipulative and conniving he is. Someone like you is just a toy to him, a pretty little spiker to play with, until we beat him in a game. You think he’ll want to date you after that?”

“Is that all I am, Kageyama? A pretty little setter that can be manipulated so easily?” Hinata responded. 

Kageyama realized his mistake, “That’s not what I meant, dumbass. I dont think that.”

“Are you sure? Because two seconds ago you were so sure that Oikawa could ragdoll me, no problem. Oikawa respects me as a person and as a setter. You’re the only one calling me a toy.”

It doesn’t sound agressive but there’s a heat behind it that Kageyama doesn’t know how to handle, so he ignores it, “You need to tell Daichi-senpai about this. It’s not right to keep it from him.”

Hinata huffs, and résumés pushing his bike, “Fine, I will.”

Kageyama follows, feeling like he’d lost the fight, even as he’d got Hinata to tell the captain. 

-

Things progressed swimmingly, in Oikawa’s opinion. They met up twice a week, and messaged daily. While Oikawa had first found Hinata to be a nuisance when it came to messaging, his constant questions and responses became slightly endearing when Oikawa realized how blindly supportive they were. It didn’t hurt that Hinata was a good kisser. 

While he never easily gave in during their kisses his body bent willingly under Oikawa’s hands. His tiny frame gave Oikawa a power rush as Hinata’s body followed the push of his hands. He was easy to position, easier to please. And yeah, they still practiced netball, but it was in Oikawa’s backyard, or the park next to house. Somewhere close to the house as Hinata’s number one turn on was apparently excelling in volleyball or maybe the praise that followed it. Either way, they often parted with messy hair and bruised lips. There was a building up of tension, carefully orchestrated by Oikawa. He saw it in how Hinata became riled up much more quicker, became more sensitive to Oikawa’s touch. He was growing tired of his own hand, Oikawa could tell, and then it would be so easy to do as he pleases. Nothing clouds the mind more than lust, and Oikawa would have Hinata drowning in it. 

-

Daichi had handled the news. Not well, not bad, but handled. Hinata forced Kageyama to come with him, but it felt embarrassing almost. Daichi’s face had gone from a moment of shock to settling into neutrality. He’d sighed, but stayed that he was thankful that Hinata decided to take him. 

Kageyama was right, Hinata realized. It was better to tell Daichi, but that didn’t mean he forgave Kageyama for what he said. They’d been partners for months, both key parts in their monster spike, but Kageyama still just viewed him as a tool to be used. He didn’t Want to be a tool. He wanted to be a teammate. 

But end of term exams were coming up, so he couldn’t focus on that right now. He focused his attention on studying almost entirely. Almost; Oikawa was a very convincing distraction. He had a way of kissing Hinata that made him light headed, making it harder to think and easier to want (and boy did Hinata want). So when Oikawa would let his voice dip or his hands wander, he automatically felt a blush rise to his cheeks, his adrenaline pumping for what’s to come. It was almost as good as acing a spike. Hinata wanted more, but Oikawa seemed to always draw away in those last moments. It made it hard to study as Hinata spent more time boarded away in his room, even though he wasn’t using his textbooks. 

Unfortunately, it caught up to him in the exams. He missed the passing percentage by a bit. He called Oikawa immediately, looking to be consoled, and found the older boy trying to hide his laughter. He wasn’t good at it. 

“I’m sorry, but really? You failed because you got all the questions right, but put the answers in the wrong space?!” Oikawa said, chuckling. Hinata poured into his phone. 

“It’s an easy mistake to make,” Hinata poured into the phone, “Hey, you’re being mean!”

Oikawa sobered up, “My bad, did my little chibi-chan want his senpai to cheer him up.”

Hinata fought the flush in his face as he tried not to let Oikawa’s serious voice affect him, “You make it sound like I’m a baby. I don’t need you to cheer me up, I just want you to be sad with me.”

“I can hear the pout in your voice, Hinata, and it’s adorable. Don’t worry about this fail, I’m sure you’ll pass the retakes,” Oikawa said calmly. 

“But it means I’ll be late to the training camp, and I’m gonna have to be alone with Kageyama,” Hinata stated bitterly, “well Tanaka-senpai’s sister will be there, too. But still.”

“Did you and Tobio fight?” Oikawa asked, his tone softly curious. 

Hinata stammered, in response. He hadn’t told Oikawa about their argument. It felt like something Oikawa shouldn’t know about, even if the argument had been because of Kageyama’s dislike for Oikawa. So he hadn’t told him, and it had been easy to hide because it wasn’t like Oikawa asked about his friends anyway. But in the emotions he’d slipped up. 

“It’s not like that, I just know he’s gonna be sour about missing the camp, and I don’t want to deal with it,” Hinata lied between his teeth, hoped Oikawa wouldn’t catch how bad he was at it. 

Oikawa laughed, “Well you’re gonna be upset about it too, you’re already grumbling about it. If anything I feel bad for the girl who’ll be driving you.”

Hinata laughed as well, but it was weak, “I guess you’re right, but I should probably get going! Gotta study for my retakes!”

Oikawa hummed, “If you want I can come over and help you study.”

“I’m not sure studying with you would be helpful,” Hinata rolled his eyes.

Oikawa gasped, the sound crinkling in the receiver, “My study methods are very effective.”

“So are your hands,” it slipped out of Hinata’s mouth and before he could catch it, it had slid through the phone. Before Oikawa could answer, Hinata hung up the phone, “Bye! Text you later.”

-

Oikawa was distracted for the rest of the day. Hinata was hiding something. Hinata was terrible at lying, didn’t have a dishonest bone in his body. The second he tripped himself, Oikawa knew something had happened between Kageyama and Hinata. Probably an argument, if he didn’t want to see him. Oikawa could take a guess on what it was about. 

Kageyama and Hinata had fought over him. The thought brought a smile to Oikawa’s face as he sat in his room. The mental image of Kageyama blowing a fuse and Oikawa being the cause was almost satisfying as the way Hinata’s hands tightened on his shoulders when pulled one of his tricks. The little tyrant couldn’t handle the idea of one of his belongings being played with by someone else. Oikawa knew it, because that was how he worked, too. He knew it must kill Kageyama to have to boil in the fact that Hinata was no longer so easily accessible, not to him anyway. 

Hinata was quite accessible to Oikawa. There was very little the boy wouldn’t let him do, wouldn’t beg him to do. The end bit of Hinata’s call had proven just that. Everything was falling into place so perfectly, it was unbelievable. 

Oikawa immediately knew what he had to do. He had to mark Hinata as his, clearly, in a way that spelt out to the little tyrant that he was losing in this game, and pretty soon he will have lost. The second Kageyama sees it, he’ll lose his shit. He’ll take it out on Hinata, because the boy has the emotional control of a vegetable, and then it’s over. 

With a vague estimation, Oikawa thinks it’s less than a month before this whole thing is over. Hinata just needs a little push. 

-

Hinata had sworn off Oikawa in the time before the makeup exams. It’s terrible. He hadn’t realized, but he’d built up a sort of dependency on Oikawa’s touches. So when Oikawa texted him, asking if he could come over before the exams, Hinata’s willpower to say no was incredibly weak. If he was a more bashful person, he would’ve felt guilty about how quickly he agreed, and how fast his heart beat at the idea of him being near.

He abandoned his attempts at last minute studying to tidy his room before Oikawa came. He threw his dirty clothes in the laundry and then half-cleaned/half-hid the mess in his room. By the time he finished he still had around half an hour before Oikawa could be here. 

He decided he’d improve on his appearance, changing out his dirty sweats for slightly cleaner basketball shorts before he went downstairs to warn Natsuo about the visitor.

“Brother’s bringing the pretty boy again?” she asked, ecstatic. 

Hinata found his sisters little crush on Oikawa endearing. She’d been blushing since the first time they met, and he had fluffed her hair.

“Yeah, the pretty boy is coming, but we’re gonna be in my room again, so don’t just come barging in.”

Natsuo pouted, “‘S not fair. You guys are always in your room.”

“It’s because we’re doing big people things,” Hinata tried to explain. Natsuo refused to have it. 

She swung her feet from where she sat on the couch, “According to Oikawa, you’re not that big, though. So why can’t I go.”

“You little brat,” Hinata chuckled, swinging his sister up, “Take it back or I’ll send you to bed before Oikawa shows up.”

She squealed as he plopped her onto the couch, tickling her. They were soon interrupted by a doorbell. 

Natsuo blew a raspberry, “Too late. He’s here.”

Hinata rolled his eyes before he made his way to the door, “I’m only letting you see him because you got a gold star at school today.” Natsuo squealed as she followed him. 

They both knew it had to be Oikawa. Their mom was still at work, and she was the only other person who lived here. The only guest, expected or otherwise, was Oikawa. Both redheads were undeniably excited as Hinata opened the door. 

-

Oikawa was only partially shocked when the tiny red headed body that slammed into him wasn’t Hinata’s. It was his little sister’s. Hinata panicked, trying to tug her off as Oikawa was overcome with laughter. Apparently the apples fell off the tree and right next to each other.

When Hinata had peeled her off, he immediately apologized, “I’m sorry, I riled her up earlier when I told her you were coming.”

“You’re fine, Hinata,” Oikawa said, winking at Hinata, “Your sister is just like you, can barely keep her hands off me.”

Hinata slapped his hand over his sister’s ears. “Oikawa, you can’t stay stuff like that! She’ll repeat it to my mom.”

“But how can I hold myself back when I get such a great response from you. It’s not often I get to hear your whines.”

Hinata huffed, “That’s a lie.”

Oikawa was going to respond but the even smaller redhead declared loudly, “I want to talk, too!”

Hinata released his sister’s ears, “Say your goodnight and then you’re getting your bath and to bed.”

“But he just showed up,” Natsuo whined. 

“I see whining runs in the family,” Oikawa stated, “But you should really bath, mini-Hinata. At least then you won’t be stinky like your brother.”

Natsuo smiled, and Oikawa realized she had a tooth missing, “Yeah, brother is stinky. Night!”

Hinata watched in amazement as Natsuo scampered upstairs, “I always have to bribe her. How’d you do that?”

“I’m magic, Hinata,” Oikawa said suggestively, “Would you like to feel my magic fingers?”

Hinata blushed heavily, before dragging him upstairs. Oikawa could guess where he was being taken to. He didn’t try to fight the smile that was overtaking him. Oikawa knew he was being a bit forthcoming, but it had paid off. He figured it would. Hinata had probably been as tight strung as a wire without Oikawa’s touch. 

And now with Oikawa here, they could let it go. He’d get Hinata to let his secret slay with Kageyama out, and if he got to kiss him along the way then, so be it.

Hinata slammed the door close behind him, locking it as he then dragged Oikawa to the bed. He was grumbling the whole time, and Oikawa felt a strange feeling in his chest as the smaller boy climbed into his lap angrily. It was soon overpowered by Hinata smashing his lips against his own. He allowed it, savoring the taste of the younger boy, and felt a warmth settle in his stomach. But after a while he grew bored, wanted to play with his toy.

His fingers dug into the younger’s waist, flipping them over. Hinata gasped, super flushed as Oikawa ran a hand down his torso, “You’re so eager, Chiba-chan.”

Hinata flushed, “You’re the one who was talking in that dumb voice. Where you go all low, and soft. ‘S not fair.”

“What’s not fair is how my favorite boy lied to me, about Kageyama,” Oikawa said and Hinata tensed up, “Tell me what the bad boy did so I can make you feel better.”

Oikawa knew he wasn’t playing fair, asking such question with one hand rubbing slow deep circles into Hinata’s groin. He felt his member twitch.

“It’s nothing. ‘Geyama is just a grump,” Hinata stammered, losing himself to Oikawa’s touches.

“Then why are you so upset about it?” Oikawa asked, leaning down to nibble on Hinata’s throat. Oikawa could feel the younger boy’s resistance waning. He hated lying, hated talking about it. His heavy hands told Oikawa just how much he wanted this part to be over. 

“Just kiss me,” Hinata mumbled, hooking his arms over Oikawa’s neck. 

Oikawa smiled, brushing a piece of hair off of Hinata’s flushed face, “Why are you lying, chibi-chan?”

The words seemed to make Hinata go rimrod straight. He pushed Oikawa off, sitting up. Oikawa allowed it, leaning back. 

Before Oikawa could ask what was wrong, Hinata was ranting. 

“Kageyama doesn’t see me as a person,” Hinata spat out, eyebrows furrowed, “even though I’m half the reason we can do that quick attack. I’m grateful for him as a setter, and how his skill allows me to play on the court, but I wish he could realize that I’m not just some rag doll spiker that can be so easily influenced. But because he’s so convinced that I’m just another tool to be used, he thinks- he thinks that you’d view me the same way, but you don’t. You don’t think I’m just a tool you can use to achieve then throw away when you deem me useless to you, right?”

For some reason, Oikawa felt a strange pain in his chest as he reached out to Hinata, pulling him close, “No, I don’t. Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Hinata’s face seemed so hurt, he didn’t want to see it. He looked away, patting the boy’s head as he embraced him. 

“I know, Oikawa. I’m sorry if he upset you,” Hinata mumbled into Oikawa’s shirt, “but know that I didn’t believe him at all. I don’t even know why he’s acting like this.”

Oikawa could take a few guesses. He knew Kageyama didn’t actually view him as simply a tool, but he also knew that Kageyama knew him way too well, but he couldn’t admit that to Hinata, “Sometimes Kageyama just doesn’t know how to be appreciative, but I do.”

Hinata looked up, a gleam in his eye, but then there was a knock on the door, “Big bro! Can you and Oikawa tuck me in?!”

Both boys separated immediately, super thankful that Hinata had locked the door. Hinata barely stammered out an answer before fixing his appearance, “I’m coming.”

A loaded look at Oikawa had him nodding. The idea of tucking in the tiny monster hadn’t bothered him as much as he thought it would. The two boys walked Natsuo to her side of the hall, and then Oikawa watched as Hinata painstakingly tucked Natsuo in, just how she liked it. At the end all you could see was her face and her puff of hair. Hinata told him that she liked it tight, and that her sheets would probably be off her bed, in the morning. 

After they’d wished her goodnight, they quietly made their way back to Hinata’s room, where Hinata had been concerningly quiet. 

“Everything okay? I’m not mad at you, y’know?” Oikawa assured, bring Hinata into his lap. The younger settled in comfortably, leaning into Oikawa’s chest. He mumbled, the words unclear as he birdied his face in Oikawa’s neck. 

“Hmm?”

“I like you, a lot, Oikawa,” Hinata said, his eyes cast downward and his face flushed. 

“I like you a lot, too, Hinata,” Oikawa said, almost surprising himself when the tugging in his chest brought him forward to nuzzle Hinata’s hair. 

The younger boy gripped onto Oikawa’s shirt before making eye contact, “Then prove it.”

Oikawa grinned as he got all the permission he felt he needed to do as he pleased. To mark Hinata up so good that Kageyama couldn’t deny his little shrimp had been stolen right before his eyes. But as he overtook the small body beneath his, a bit of the pride of winning turned into anger that Kageyama had even wanted him at all.

-

Hinata was horrified when he woke up. He’d said goodbye to Oikawa late last night. Giving him just enough time to catch the last train, and then he fell asleep right after Oikawa messaged him that he’d gotten home. So he hadn’t really been awake long enough to do anything but lay in bed, catching his breath at what he’d experienced. Oikawa had blown his mind last night, using his mouth and hands in ways that had brought pleasure that he’d never felt before. And when Hinata blew his load all over Oikawa’s arm, the older boy just smiled. 

Hinata laid in bed, trying to burn the night into his memory, before he sat up suddenly. Shit, the exams! 

He bolted out of bed, heading for the shower. He was a hurricane of motion, only pausing after his shower when he looked in the mirror whilst brushing his teeth. His shoulders and neck and even part of his chest were covered in bruises, no hickeys. These were called hickeys.

Hinata tried not to melt at the idea that he had hickeys. Then tried not shiver in horror as he realized they would be impossible to hide. He quickly finished cleaning his teeth, sending a rushed message to Oikawa. 

Hinata:

*photo*

Look what you did :(

As it was so early on a weekend, Oikawa was probably still asleep, so he didn’t bother waiting for an answer as he snuck into his mothers room and threw what he figured was probably concealer on his neck, and zipped his uniform jacket all the way up. He prayed as he went downstairs, hoping his baggage strap covered what he had failed to. 

His mother greeted him with a smile and the scent of breakfast. She was always here in the morning. She didn’t start work til 11, and usually left around 10, so breakfast was there catchup time, usually. 

“Morning, Shoyo,” his mother said, setting a plate full of rice, eggs and bacon in front of him, “Natsuo tells me you had a guest last night.”

Hinata’s mouth stopped watering as he adjusted his collar, “Yeah, Oikawa was just helping me with some last minute cramming. He’s really smart.”

The way his mother hummed exposed her disbelief, “Well I keep hearing about him, but I’ve yet to see him. I’m off on Thursday, will he be making an appearance?”

Hinata stuffed his mouth with rice, mumbling through it. He received a scolding from his mother, and swallowed before speaking properly, “I can see, but no promises. He’s a third year and all so...”

His mother rolled her eyes, the three were really so very similar, “I understand but try. I want to meet the young man who’s making my son so ‘smart’.” Hinata didn’t miss the way she tapped on the side of her jaw.

He smiled sheepishly, scarfing the rest of the bowl. He couldn’t believe none of his tactics had worked. When he finished, he rushed out of the house. He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before he bolted. 

Before he could quite make it out, he heard her shout, “You need to blend the foundation out a bit more before you get to school, Shoyo.”

The bike to school was an embarrassing one as he used the camera on his phone to fix his poor attempts at makeup. He ended up crashing into a gate. However, he did make it in time. 

When it came to Kageyama, he stuck to his gut idea of just not looking at him. This worked through the tests, and even as they rushed to the bathroom to get changed. But in his rush, Hinata forgot about the hickeys that he’d so poorly covered up. 

He hadn’t realized until he’d caught Kageyama staring at him as he pulled his gym shirt on. 

“What do you want, idiot?” he said, sneering. 

The much taller boy responded with a grimace of his own before he opened his mouth, “What the fuck did he do, Hinata?”

Hinata flushed a brazen red as he realized how ineffective this shirt was in covering the hickeys, “Nothing- he didn’t do anything, Kageyama! They’re just hickeys! Don’t make it weird!”

“I’m the one making it weird?” Kageyama asked incredulously, “You’re the one flaunting your hickeys around like it’s something to be proud of!”

For some reason, Kageyama’s anger causes something other than anger to rise up in Hinata’s stomach, there’s a hint of shame and embarrassment that accompanies the insult, “I’m not flaunting it! You only saw it because you were staring at me like a pervert!”

“It’s hard not to state when you look like a punching bag,” Kageyama accused, “Let me see.”

He reached for Hinata but Hinata dodged, suddenly extremely ashamed of his marks, “No. I’m not some doll you can just gawk at. You’re not the boss of me.”

There was a darkness in Kageyama’s eyes that Hinata hated as he grabbed for the smaller boy. Kageyama walked him back to the wall, his head unceremoniously bumping against it. He reached to lift the shirt, Hinata’s arms crossed stubbornly against it. 

Hinata felt a flare of anger that made him suddenly become steel against Kageyama’s grip, “You’re being an asshole right now, Kageyama.”

Kageyama froze, suddenly hyper-aware of his actions. He backed away suddenly, before he bent to his bag and picked up. When he spoke again, he was at the bathroom door, “I don’t care if you’re gonna be Oikawa’s whore, but at least don’t make the rest of the team have to see it. It’s an embarrassment.”

Hinata didn’t have time to respond as the door shut coldly in his face. As he went to pack his bag to meet Tanaka’s sister, he saw he’d received a message.

Oikawa: 

What a lovely picture to wake up too, chibi-chan. 

You don’t like it? :( 

Hinata couldn’t bring himself to lie, so he didn’t respond as he made his way out of the school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want y’all to know that I rarely update this quick, but I was spurred on by a very rare combination of; enthusiasm for the plot, a lack of work (just finished mock exams) and validation. So thank you so so so much for the kudos n comments, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story, because I’m having a lot of fun writing it!


	3. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama realized he overreacted, tries to do better, and then does not... do better. Ah, young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the title, Oikawa does not have a POV this chapter, it’s just Kageyama and Hinata.

The ride to the training camp was awkward, to say the least. Kageyama had crawled into the back, and hadn’t said much since. Tanaka’s sister’s reactions to Hinata’s hickeys had been mortifyingly embarrassing. 

“Woah there, dalmatian!” She’d exclaimed as she’d gotten out of her car, “What’d you do fall in love with a vampire?”

Hinata laughed sheepishly, a hand immediately coming to cover his neck. Thankfully, she’d noticed how both boys stiffened at the comment, and ignored it, “Well c’mon then! Don’t want to miss the game right?”

The boys climbed into the car solemnly and hadn’t said much since. The most excitement had been when Tanaka recalled being in the same year as the little giant. Hinata had grown excited, but quickly quieted down when he noticed Kageyama’s harsh stare. He slapped his hand back over his neck. 

Tanaka was an angel, once they were getting close, she offered to cover the hickeys for him. Hinata had bashfulky agreed, realizing the embarrassment of having her stare intensely at the hickeys would be better than having everyone at the camp stare. She’d sped up, declaring that they needed to be there even earlier so she could do the cover up in time.

Unsurprisingly, and illegally, they made it there pretty quickly. She immediately pulled a makeup kit from under Kageyama’s leg, and demanded he take his shirt off. 

Kageyama attempted to escape, but Tanaka held him back. “It’ll be weird if you show up at different times,” she’d said. Kageyama grumbled, but stayed put. 

Tanaka got shamelessly close to Hinata as she placed a yellow, then skintoned powder over Hinata’s hickeys. She then took a very ticklish brush and went over the spots what seemed like a million time. Hinata blushed against his will at the proximity. 

Tanaka noticed and laughed, “Oh? Am I flustering you? I thought you were into boys?”

Hinata blushed harder, “Both. I-I like both.”

“Bisexual,” she said sagely, “That’s cool. I tried convincing Ryo that was the way to go, but he stuck to the straight and narrow, coward.”

Hinata flustered at the information about his upperclassmen, “Oh. Well Tanaka does seem very enthusiastic about girls.”

“No kidding. That’s phrasing it nicely,” Tanaka laughed as she pulled down his shirt, “Okay, you’re good to go. Now let’s go so you guys can kick ass!”

Now, the boys rushed out of the van and into the court, the sound of volleyballs calling to Hinata’s heartstrings. Tanaka made it to the door before them, announcing their presence. 

The team looked happy to see them, and the pride that filled Hinata’s chest made him feel awfully lighter. Volleyball would make everything better. Everything would be alright once he got on the court.

-

Kageyama knew something had to be wrong. Even though he’d played on the court, and won even, something was still painful in his chest. A burning, almost. He couldn’t help but feel bitter when he thought about Hinata, but that was all he could think about. 

His thoughts had become cyclical, wandering to Hinata, then to Hinata with Oikawa. Each cycle, the knot in his stomach grew impossibly tighter. He disliked the idea of Oikawa and Hinata together so much it made him sick. And the way he had treated Hinata earlier set off bells in his head. Something was wrong with Kageyama. And if there was one person who could figure out what to do with him, it was Suga.

Kageyama found him as soon as could, asking if they could talk in private. Suga, ever the pacifist, agreed easily, bringing Kageyama to a secluded area. 

“Are you okay, Kageyama? Nervous about your retakes?” Suga asked as he took in the nervously quiet boy in front of him. 

Kageyama didn’t want to say it, knew it was terrible, but he also knew that if anyone could fix it, it was Suga. He took a deep breath, “I think I’m homophobic, how do I stop?”

Suga stared at the tall child in front of him before he blinked, “What?”

“I don’t want to be homophobic, I swear but whenever I think about Hinata and Oikawa together my stomach hurts, and I feel sick and angry, and I just... hate it,” Kageyama stated, “I was even mean to Hinata earlier, even meaner than normal. Please stop it.” Suga fought back a laugh, which Kageyama found insulting. This was a serious issue. 

He cleared his throat, a smile on his face, “I’m not quite sure it’s homophobia, Kageyama.”

“Then what else could it be?” 

“Well first, let’s rule out homophobia, just to be safe. Daich and I are dating. How does that make you feel?”

Kageyama was surprised at the lack of disgust he felt, instead he was filled with a calm complacency. He shrugged, “You guys are just mom and dad of the team. I’m not surprised.”

Suga hummed, “So, it doesn’t make you feel bad the same way as Oikawa and Hinata.”

Kageyama shook his head, and Suga nodded, “Well then, luckily for you Kageyama, you’re not homophobic.”

There was a huge sense of relief, but also confusion clouding Kageyama, “Whatis it then? Why am I so mad every time I look at the hickeys on Hinata? Even earlier today, I yelled at him. There was just some part of me that really didn’t like what was happening, I didn’t know how to react. I always know how to react.”

Suga blinked, a slow smile on his face. It was quite possible that this was the first time Kageyama had said more than two sentences about something non-volleyball, “Kageyama, did you ever think you might just be feeling the little green monster?”

“Plankton?”

“No, jealousy,” Suga corrected. 

“Jealous of what? Hinata?? I’m not. I hâte Oikawa.”

“I meant more of both of them.”

“Both?”

“Yeah, you want what they have, or maybe even just what one of them has,” Suga said suggestively. 

“I don’t understand, how can I be jealous when I hate their relationship. You don’t hate the things you want.”

“Oh, that’s not always true, Kageyama,” Suga sighed, “remember how you hated Hinata when we first started, look at you both now, and it’s only been what? Three months?”

“But I don’t want Hinata,” Kageyama furrowed his brows. 

“Don’t you?”

As Kageyama was about to call the idea ridiculous something in him kind of clicked. The idea of him wanting Hinata suddenly made a lot of sense, even if it was scary. Why he had cared so much about Hinata’s study date, why he’d hoped that Daichi would make the stop dating, why he’d even looked at Hinata while they were changing in the first place. It made Kageyama furious, at himself, at Oikawa, at Hinata. There was even a small part of him that was mad at Suga, for some reason. 

“Calm down, Kageyama. Blowing up isn’t gonna solve anything, it’s gonna make it worse,” Suga tried to calm him down. It wasn’t working very well. He had already blown up at Hinata, already made things so much worse than they should have been.

Suga, seeming to sense that his words weren’t working, placed his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. He was shorter than the giant first year, but had a powerful aura about him, “Calm down. How do you feel?”

“Pissed off,” Kageyama grumbled, but he relaxed under the man’s touch.

Suga quirked an eyebrow, “At who?”

Kageyama was silent for a moment, before he finally spoke up, “Myself, mostly. I made a big mistake.”

“Okay, well mistakes can be fixed,” Suga said. 

Kageyama shook his head, “I called Hinata a whore.”

“You did what!” Suga shouted before clamping his hand over his mouth, he gasped before whispering “What the fuck, Kageyama?!”

Kageyama shrugged, “It just slipped out! He was just so happy to be covered in bruises from Oikawa, and that’s not the Hinata I know. So I just...”

“You just called him a whore?” Suga supplies angrily.

“I also may have pinned him to the wall, before that,” Kageyama said, head bowed. 

“Okay so you’ve done a lot of dumb shit,” Suga said sternly, before mumbling under his breath, “Idiot teenage boys who let their testosterone block their thoughts always fucking shit up.”

Kageyama fought his pout as he waited for Suga’s help. After a while the third year sighed, and then made hard eye contact with Kageyama, “You’re gonna apologize to Hinata, and then you’re gonna watch and suffer as your crush dates a guy you despise. That’s your punishment.”

“But Oikawa’s an asshole!” Kageyama exploded, “You guys know that. Why are you so okay with him having Hinata?”

“Just because we don’t like him doesn’t mean he’s bad for Hinata, you can’t control who he dates,” Suga warned. 

“Even if it’s for his own good?” Kageyama questioned. 

Suga quirked a brow, “10 minutes ago you thought you were homophobic, 8 hours ago you called Hinata a whore. Are you sure you know what’s good for him?”

Kageyama’s silence was enough for Suga, “Exactly. Apologize to him, and Hinata will forgive you in no time, but do not attempt to control him. You guys have a nice friendship forming. Don’t mess that up. Now let’s go before dinner is finished. I know you’re hungry.”

At that Suga walked towards the door. Kageyama followed behind him, tail between his legs. Kageyama digressed, muddling through dinner. At night, he found Hinata on the walk from the showers to where they’d put their futons. He took a deep breath before making his way to the red-head. 

-

Hinata didn’t know how to react when he saw Kageyama storming toward him, his face set in determination. His body ever the traitor, he just froze in fear. It wasn’t like he was particularly afraid of Kageyama, but there had been a lot of tension building between the two, and Hinata sucked at tension. He could already feel a stomach ache forming.

He tried to steel himself as Kageyama approached, but failed. By the time the giant stood in front of him, Hinata had only managed a pout. 

“What do you want?” Hinata muttered, arms crossed in front of him.

Kageyama seemed almost sheepish as he muttered words that so very rarely left his mouth, “I’m sorry.”

In his shock Hinata sputtered, “For what?” But even before the words left his mouth, he knew. 

“I’m sorry for pushing you into the wall, earlier today. And I’m sorry that I called you what I called you. I didn’t mean it. I overreacted, I guess.”

Hinata furrowed his brows, “Why?”

“Why’d I push you?” 

“No, what did I do to piss you off?”

Kageyama froze before continuing, slowly, “Well, it wasn’t like that. You didn’t piss me off. It’s because Oikawa-“

“You got mad at me because you hate Oikawa?”

Kageyama furrowed his brows, “No, what? You don’t understand. I’m not mad at you, or Oikawa, I was just- just mad?”

Hinata didn’t understand, “Just for no reason? And you just happened to decide the perfect time to take it out would be when we were changing?”

Kageyama went from quiet to grumbling loudly, and Hinata relaxed at the normalcy before quickly tensing again, “You’re not listening, dumbass! It’s not you, or Oikawa  or  for no reason. It’s your dumb hickeys, or what they m-“

“You’re honestly back on my hickeys again?!” Hinata found himself just as upset at Kageyama. The familiarity of arguing with Kageyama gave him time to relax, and think and understand that he did not like this at all. Kageyama couldn’t do this to him. He can’t just use him as a tool to take his anger out on. Can’t spend months getting close, just to hate him now. Can’t get mad at Hinata for what Oikawa did. It’s not fair, “You know what, Bakayama, I’m tired of you. Just because I’m not some little toy that only does as you ask, it doesn’t mean you can throw me around. I’m a person, with wants and needs outside of being your spiker.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about now?”

Hinata almost growled he was so angry, “You’re upset because I didn’t stay away from Oikawa and that I’m setting with him! Which is whatever, I don’t care, but I like him so you’re just going to have to deal with it! You can’t call me a whore just because I’m dating a guy you don’t like, Kageyama it’s not fair. You wouldn’t even care about the dumb hickey’s if they weren’t from Oikawa.”

At this point, Hinata was tired. He had to go get his hickeys covered before he could sleep, and his eyes were already droopy, he just wanted to be finished. He brushed past Kageyama who seemed to be struggling internally. Hinata wasn’t bothered. Kageyama didn’t  really  care. Not about Hinata, just his stupid little rivalry with Oikawa. Kageyama would never actually care about Hinata, he realized. He cared about him as a striker, but that was it, not as a person.

“That’s not true, you dumbass,” Kageyama shouted, and Hinata slowed to turn around, but before he could he felt himself being swept up. Before he could gather himself, he was in a dark room. Probably the supply room, this seemed like a dangerous situation, but Hinata could never really bring himself to be truly afraid of Kageyama (only as long as he didn’t make That Face). 

“I would care about the hickeys, even if they weren’t from Oikawa,” he declared, and as Hinata’s eyes adjusted he saw Kageyama quickly curling and uncurling his hands, “I don’t like that Oikawa gave them to you because of Oikawa, dumbass, I want those hickeys to be mine.”

“You want Oikawa to give you hickeys?” Hinata asked incredulously and he swore he heard Kageyama grumble but he couldn’t quite make it out. He opened his mouth to respond but found it difficult to speak as a pair of lips met his. Large hands cradling his head. 

Hinata furrowed his brows, it should’ve felt horrible, or at the very least boringly familiar (with how many times him and Oikawa had kissed), but it didn’t. It felt really good. Super good, even. Kageyama had one hand on his thigh, lifting it, the other on the back of his hair, pulling roughly. Hinata and Kageyama were both ferocious in the kissing, with nips and bits but none of it felt aggressive. It was chaotic, and sparked all sorts of sensations around his body. There was nothing mechanically pleasing about it, not like Oikawa at all. Oikawa. And then a wave of guilt came crashing over Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is shorter than normal, but it’s harder to write during the week and i wanted to update :(, dw about the cliffhanger, everything will be Okay, probably. hope you enjoyed reading it!!


	4. He kissed back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata: oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no  
> oikawa: oh?  
> kageyama: oh yeah!

Hinata almost threw Kageyama off of him, panting. The taller boy stumbled back, eyes frozen in a state of shock, as if he wasn’t the one to kiss Hinata. He made the first move, right. This wasn’t Hinata’s fault, was it?

“What the fuck, Kageyama,” Hinata said, trying to calm his runaway heart out of lust and into anger. 

Kageyama didn’t respond, but sat there rather stupidly, lips curling into an awkward smile, “You kissed back.”

“Are you serious?” Hinata demanded, but Kageyama was unreadable except for that stupid fucking smirk. 

Hinata had half a mind to jump him,  not like that, but instead turned on his heel and stormed out, “Leave me alone. I’ll see you on the court, that’s it.”

He burst into a sprint the second he was out of the cramped room. It came to easily, he needed to jump. Needed to feel something slap into his palm. But it was lights out soon, and Daichi wouldn’t be happy if he got in trouble. He couldn’t bare to disappoint another person. Ah, jeez. Hinata stopped suddenly, panting in the cool moonlight. 

He’d let down two people in the space of five seconds. He let down probably the two closest non-family member people he’d had, at the same time. That had to be a talent, right? Disappointing setters on and off the court.

Hinata laughed roughly, wiping tears he hadn’t felt fall as he walked inside. He wasn’t quite sure what exact emotion he felt, but he knew he hated it a lot. Sleep would fix it, and then he’d wake up and he’d play volleyball, and everything would be okay. 

He made his way to the room where the boys were talking before lights out. Kageyama wasn’t here yet so he decided to make his way slowly and carefully to the corner of the room, but was loudly interrupted by Tanaka. 

“Hinata what happened to you?” he declared, drawing the room’s attention, “Somebody jumped you or something?”

Hinata flinched at the question, for a multitude of reasons. He knew Tanaka’s comment was just a little joke about his hickeys, but how would he react once he found out they were from Hinata. Would his team still like him? 

So far his relations with Oikawa has made Daichi awkward around him, and now possibly messed things up with Kageyama, and it would hurt if it affected his relationship with the entire team. He’d meant to go to Tanaka’s sister so she could redo the make-up, but Kageyama had distracted him, and he couldn’t come up with a lie, not right now. 

One hand went to scratch his neck, a poor attempt to hide the marks as he laughed, “Yeah, you should see the other guy.”

“I would like too,” Nishinoya said, a gleam in his eye, “Im curious as to who’s being so rough with our first year.”

Hinata fought the urge to say ‘a lot of people, mostly guys, though’. Instead he shook his head, “It’s not like that. You don’t know him, no need to meet.”

Tanaka cooed, “You’re so cute, trying to lie to us. Who’s the vampire?”

Hinata felt a web of fear cracking across his chest, he opened his mouth, trying to think of a suitable lie. As time stretched out, Tanaka and Nishinoya leaned in further, ready to pounce. Luckily, Daich arrived then, dragging a limp Kageyama with him. 

“Back off, you too,” he said as he plopped Kageyama on his futon, “It’s lights out, anyway. C’mon.”

Hinata exhaled a loud sigh of relief, it could probably rival Kenma’s. He flashed a grateful eye to Daichi, who returned a smile back, as Tanaka and Noya slinked to their futons. So maybe Oikawa hadn’t messed up his relationship with Daichi, Hinata thought, and then scolded himself. This wasn’t Oikawa’s fault, Oikawa was innocent in this. Any rough bumps in this relationship had come from Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata could barely sleep, wide awake in the darkness as the thoughts plagued him. 

-

Kageyama was refreshed the next day. There was still slight guilt about the event from the next morning, but it was mainly overpowered with the fact that  Hinata had kissed him back . It had seemed impossible. Kageyama wasn’t sure what he expected when he swooped down to kiss Hinata but the heavenly sounds he received had been beyond his wildest dreams. 

Kissing was new, and amazing and Kageyama did not care about oxygen as long as he could keep kissing Hinata. He probably wasn’t as good as Oikawa, but it didn’t matter. Hinata had kissed him back. Yes, he’d also pushed him off seconds later, but that was fair. It didn’t cancel out the taste of Hinata in his mouth. 

So Kageyama felt amazing, even as Hinata glared at him. Even as the games weren’t going great. Until it went badly. They’d played the games, had lost most of them, but that was to be expected. They would go home, and they would improve. Come back stronger. Then Hinata was yelling at him for no reason. He wanted to change things, for no reason. 

“I can do it, Kageyama,” he’d assured. 

Kageyama shook his head, “Why mess with it if it already works? You don’t have to do anything!”

“I want to do something! I want to do more!”

“You’ll just mess it up, Hinata! That’s just how you are?”

“I’m the one who messed up? Lately, Kageyama, you’ve been the one who’s been messing up lately.”

That hadn’t been the end of the argument. They’d fought longer, but that statement had stuck in Kageyama’s head. He knew Hinata wasn’t talking about volleyball, not in that moment. Kageyama had made a mistake, but he didn’t know how. 

Maybe the kiss had been a mistake? But Hinata had kissed back? It couldn’t have been the kiss; the kiss had been perfect. Right? Right. So he would work on setting. Meet his little idiots demands and everything would be fine.

-

Everything was not fine. Kageyama had dismissed him so easily. How could he do that? How do you kiss someone like you revolve around them one minute and then excuse their existence the next? He was strong, he was improving as a player and he could do better. He would do better. 

He pushed the idea again, at the next practice, and it had devolved into a much bigger fight. Kageyama hated it, probably hated Hinata as well at this point. Soon, Oikawa would hate him too.

It was terrible. Hinata hadn’t told Oikawa about the kiss yet. He knew he should’ve. Knew it made it worse the longer he kept it a secret. And he was terrible at lying, was never able brush off the gaping hole he’d left in the events of the training camp. 

So he pushed into the side. He would improve his spiking and then Kageyama wouldn’t be mad at him. He’d tell Oikawa about this kiss as soon as his stomach stopped hurting when he about it. Things weren’t great but he couldn’t afford to be distracted, right? If he just focused on one thing, then the other things would disappear.

-

Oikawa knew something drastic had happened at camp. Hinata had been jumpy since he came back. There had been a big, violent change in Hinata’s like and Oikawa could gander a guess at who it probably was. Kageyama Tobio, the brat. Oikawa figured he’d thrown a fit, they’d probably had a huge fight. It led Oikawa to conflict. 

He loved that the other was suffering, finally understanding what it really meant to lose, in so many ways. It was delectable. But it was effected by the idea of Kageyama yelling at Hinata, his Hinata. He was too small, too sweet to be treated too roughly, a delicate toy that you had to treat properly or you’d ruin it. Kageyama didn’t see that, and that’s why Kageyama didn’t deserve him. That’s why he was completely right for taking Hinata.

So imagine his shock when the small red-head is crying underneath him a few nights later. He’d just come from practicing a new method of spiking; something Oikawa respected as a setter, and figured he could drop by. After that things had proceeded as usual, chit chat, cuddles, and then makeout. Oikawa was getting quite used to Hinata hanging off of his hips.

Then, just as he’d wandered up Hinata’s chest, he broke into tears. It wasn’t quite waterworks, but it was on its way. Oikawa shot up, a sharp shot of something in his chest, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“I hurt you,” the boy choked out in front of him as he sat up, snivelling, “I didn’t mean to but I did and I’m so sorry. I swear.”

There goes the waterworks as Hinata broke into hysterics. Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand and placed it to his chest. He knew his calmed heartbeat would slow the others, words didn’t work when Hinata was like this. He need to be grounded. 

As Hinata’s breathing and tears slowed, Oikawa spoke softly, “I’m not hurt, Hinata. I’m perfectly fine. Do I look hurt?”

“Kageyama kissed me.”

Oh. Oh no. Oikawa hated that. If he was weaker he might’ve screwed his face up at just the thought. Portrayed some physical expression of how wrong the thought of anybody, except for himself, kissing Hinata was. 

Hinata misunderstood Oikawa’s silence and burst into a tirade, “It was during the training camp. We were arguing in a closet, and then he kissed me. It-it took me by surprise, but I pushed him off, and then I left. I told him not to do it again and I left.”

Oh. Okay. Oikawa still hated it, but he had to speak or Hinata would bust into tears again; he could already feel a headache forming, “Calm down, Hinata. I understand. I’m not mad.”

Hinata’s eyes were still unbearably large, so he continued, “Its fine. We’re okay, right? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend.”

That had been the wrong thing to say if Hinata’s reaction was anything to go by. It probably was. He drew his hand away from Oikawa, like he was burning him.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “You’re right.” He smiled up at Oikawa weakly, and Oikawa cursed himself. He’d made a wrong move, he hadn’t done that in a while.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on Hinata’s cheek, “Are we fine?”

-

Were Hinata and Oikawa fine? They were right? That’s what Hinata had told him with his mouth, in words. And then later on with his mouth in no words. It was fine. Great, really. Oikawa didn’t hate him, he was improving his spikes and Kageyama was ignoring him. He tried not to notice that he was but he did but it was fine because what did he care about Kageyama? He was big and dumb and his smiles weren’t as pretty as Oikawa’s. 

But Hinata  really  noticed the gap between him and Kageyama. It was hard not to when there’d been hardly any space between them a week before, in the closet. He knew he shouldn’t still be thinking about it. He should lock it up in a corner of his brain and ignore it, but he couldn’t. Couldn’t stop thinking about what couldn’t have been longer than a minute. It wasn’t Fair. 

His brain had hours and hours of material with him and Oikawa but it chose to loop that one minute over and over? Until Hinata could physical feel Kageyama’s hands on him once more? It was stupid, dumb. But he didn’t know if it was technically allowed either. 

Him and Oikawa weren’t boyfriends, never had been. Hinata wasn’t surprised, he obviously wasn’t boyfriend material if he made out with people in closets, although he had forgot to mention that to Oikawa. At first he’d been to hysterical, and then Oikawa had said what he’d said which made his statement useless. What did it matter if he kissed back, they weren’t boyfriends. Oikawa didn’t care, neither did Kageyama, probably. Or maybe they both cared too much about the wrong thing. 

Hinata just needed to perfect his spikes.

-

Kageyama couldn’t get it. He couldn’t improve, and he hated it. He’d been labeled a prodigy since elementary, never needed to put in so much extra practice without having already mastered the thing. It was infuriating. He hated losing, in so many ways. So as much as he hated it, he needed someone who could help. Then Kageyama found Oikawa.

He was picking up a small child, maybe kidnapping. He paused when he spotted Kageyama, a strong frown on his face. 

“What do you want, Tobio-chan?” he scowled.

“I need help to improve my setting. Hinata wants to change, the idiot refuses to just trust me for some reason, so I need to improve,” Kageyama stated sternly, “It’s dumb, but necessary.”

“So why are you here?” Oikawa asked, arms crossed.

Kageyama felt his frustration growing at Oikawa, “Will you please help me?”

Oikawa snickered, “If you bow.” Kageyama fought back a groan as he bowed, and then struggled not stand back up as Oikawa snapped his picture. 

“So you’ll help?” Kageyama asked. 

“Why would the king of the court need a poor peasants help?” Oikawa sneered.

“Because Hinata’s dumbass always feels the need to improve so now I’ve got to improve as well because that’s what teammates do. He’s had this idea of improvement since you started training with him, and I refuse to be beat out by you. A good setter forms around their team and their spiker. and since you’re one of the best spikers, I’ll learn from you,” Kageyama declared. He would improve, enough that Hinata would trust him again, enough that Hinata wouldn’t feel the need to practice with Oikawa.

-

Oikawa couldn’t help the fire that erupted in his chest. Kageyama had improved slightly, but he still knew power far too well for Oikawa’s liking. He wanted to snatch it away.

“You’re doing a lot of complaining, Kageyama, but have you ever thought that maybe Hinata came to me because you weren’t giving him what he wanted? Have you ever even tried to?”

Kageyama froze, and Oikawa snorted, “Of course you haven’t, baby bird. You’re just learning how to fly, in so many ways.”

At that, Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“I think you know what I’m talking about, Tobio-chan. Block your ears, Takeru. You like my boyfriend,” Oikawa declared, savoring how Kageyama flinched. 

“He’s not your boyfriend,” Kageyama didn’t deny it, then, “Hinata tells me you don’t use that label. So don’t use it to intimidate me.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “You’re missing the point here, Tobio. Who cares what I call chibi-chan? The issue of importance is that you’re forgetting that you’re not supposed to play with toys that aren’t yours.”

Tobio bristled, but Oikawa continued on, “Hinata is mine. You can toss however many sets you want to him, try your best to satisfy his expectations of you, I can’t do shit about that. But remember that I’m the one he’s trying to satisfy. I’m the one that covers him in those hickeys he tries so hard to hide. But his shirt flies up when he’s jumping, doesn’t it. And I’m sure you look everytime, even if it hurts to see. So the next time you do, remember exactly where those hickeys came from, and who Hinata belongs to. Spoiler alert; it’s not you.”

When he finished his tirade, Oikawa had expected Kageyama to look angry, dejected, even. Instead he found the boy staring right back at him. It was infuriating. Oikawa would’ve punched him if Takeru wasn’t right there. 

But he didn’t, and he regretted it exponentially more when Kageyama opened his mouth, “He kissed me back, y’know?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean, Tyrant?”

“I kissed Hinata, and he kissed me back,” Kageyama said, “So as much as the gel chemicals that have soaked into your brain tell you that Hinata is devoted to you, I’m telling you that he kissed me back. So I’m going to learn how to serve better, so I can beat your ass on the court, and then I’m going to get Hinata back, so I can you beat you out here, too.”

“Oh?” Oikawa said, letting the truth settle over him. Hinata had told him that Kageyama had kissed him, had failed to mention the reciprocation. It was fine. That was okay, “Well then, good luck trying to get Hinata’s heart after I’ve already stolen it. May the best setter win.”

“This isn’t a game, Oikawa!” Kageyama shouted, “These are Hinata’s feelings. You know emotions? Do you got those?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “Why would I need emotions when I have Hinata?” Kageyama didn’t need to know that Oikawa knew about emotions, and laid special attention to Hinata’s. You never expose weakness to an enemy. And that’s all Kageyama was, an enemy that he would crush.

Kageyama huffed, “Thanks for nothing, Oikawa. You’re not getting Hinata, or Nationals.”

Oikawa felt a very sudden sadness wash over him as the younger giant turned suddenly, leaving. He looked at Takeru who had long removed his hands from his head. 

“You heard all that?”

“...Yeah.”

“What do you think?”

The younger boy was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, “Poor Tobio-chan?”

“Poor Tobio-chan, indeed.”

-

Kageyama walked away with a new fire in his chest. This was an official battle. Oikawa didn’t care about Hinata, not like Kageyama did. Not like Hinata might care about Kageyama. He kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!! ik you guys are used to like three day updates, but my workload increased and then so did my depression so this took me a bit longer to Make :( thanks for the patience and i hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
